Todo lo Malo Siempre se Repite
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Como cualquier pesimista amante de las leyes de Murphy sabe, todo lo malo siempre se repite.


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **TODO LO MALO SIEMPRE SE REPITE**

[Viñeta]

Las cosas espontáneas son espontáneas porque no se planean. Son cosas que pasan sin querer queriendo. Como la generación espontánea, la combustión espontánea y un embarazo adolescente. Dicho esto, que Gintoki Sakata y Tae Shimura se hayan besado no ha sido cosa plenamente voluntaria, algo que hayan tenido previsto o que hubieran contemplado siquiera dormidos con antelación, ya fuera en un buen sueño o en una realmente mala pesadilla. Sólo había pasado, ¡paff!, y ya.

Había sido algo horrible, no en el sentido de que la otra parte implicada era disgustante, sino todo lo contrario: había sido horrible porque fue _bueno_. Y eso, lectores, era el meollo del asunto.

No existía manera heterosexualmente humana, pensaba Gintoki, de que a un hombre pudiera gustarle un remedo de mujer como Tae Shimura, con cuerpo de tabla y de fuerza bestial. Que a Isao Kondo le diera por cortejarla era porque el tipo era un jodido gorila. Sólo a una bestia podía gustarle otra bestia. Y él no era una bestia (o un zoófilo, para el caso), por lo cual sus extraños nuevos gustos lo dejaban bastante desconcertado.

Si antes de la cosa con 'b' hubiera bebido sake, tequila, cerveza o alcohol metílico al menos, hubiera comprendido que más que un acto espontáneo había sido un desliz de borracho empedernido urgido de rehabilitación; de esa manera, al menos, tendría todo alguna clase de sentido y tendría cara para darle a Shinpachi al día siguiente. O en media hora. O alguna vez en su vida. Pero no había sido nada de eso. Ni estado de embriaguez ni caída accidental ni choque fortuito. Lo único que le quedaba era la demencia senil y era algo a lo que se negaba. No estaba tan viejo. Gintoki quería pensar con todas sus fuerzas que había sido sólo cosa del momento y que había tenido alucinaciones por el clima cálido del verano, pensando que Tae era Ketsuno Ana.

Pero no y, mierda, Gintoki odiaba pensar demasiado. Pero es que definitivamente no había estado alucinando con la chica del clima cuando sus labios habían mancillado (o sido mancillados, como guste el lector interpretar) por los de la hermana mayor de Shinpachi. Si tenía que admitirlo, aunque nunca en voz alta, todo el tiempo que había durado el evento desafortunado había estado consciente de que allí frente a él era Tae Shimura la que se encontraba y no ninguna otra. Una Tae Shimura que no se había vuelto la más guapa de repente ni mucho menos la más encantadora del universo. Ella seguía siendo una niña de doce en cuanto a proporciones corporales y un animal salvaje del género masculino. Tae seguía siendo la misma Tae de su primer encuentro y la de hacía quince minutos, también la que sería en una hora o diez años más.

Pero ella había cerrado los ojos.

Lo había hecho no como acto reflejo a la situación, sino como una acción de quien es consciente de lo que va a suceder. Aunque luego de todo, para dar justicia a la situación al completo, había hecho una cara de asombro y disgusto inenarrable. Justo como la que él debería tener.

Y ése era el panorama completo de la situación. No una declaración de amor repentina, no el descubrimiento de sentimientos que siempre se habían tenido pero que ninguno de los dos había notado. No la certeza de haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Sólo había sido un beso terriblemente malo que había sido bueno y, el Gorila los salvara, esperaban que ni el acosador de Kondo ni la stalker de Sachan se enteraran, porque entonces ardería Troya y ni un sólo día de tranquilidad quedaría en sus vidas por siempre jamás.

Pero ésa no era una de sus prioridades en ése momento porque, como cualquier pesimista sabe, todo lo malo siempre se repite; sólo que esta vez Tae no fue la única que cerró los ojos, Gintoki también lo hizo.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **OH. DIOS. M** **ÍO. POR. FIN. ESCRIBÍ. UN. GINTAE.**

 **Lo** **único que daña mi autoestima es que estoy segurísima de que ya he usado este tipo de tema en algún otro fanfic (en cuál, no sé. No se me puede pedir que recuerde cada uno de los trescientos y algo de abortos de Satán que he escrito).**

 **Ahora, asumiendo que hay gente que me lee/va a leer regularmente, quiero hacer una aclaraci** **ón sobre yo y mis ships (y mi calidad de multishipper para Gintoki y Tae):**

 **GinTae** **»** **»** **» (KonTae = HijiGin/GinHiji)** **»** **» (GinTsukky = GinSachan = GinKagu = HijiTae)** **» (GinMadao = GinKyuu = KyuTae = Cualquier otra pareja que se les ocurra)** **»** **»** **» ShinpaTae** **»** **»** **» ...** **» » GinShinpa (** **ésta es el fondo del averno. Son NOTP).**

 ***Uso comillas españolas porque esta página pedorra se come el símbolo de 'mayor que'.**

 **Es todo.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
